


Blame pt 2

by MyNameJett



Series: Sort of Songfics [4]
Category: youtubeRPF
Genre: Kinda a part two, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameJett/pseuds/MyNameJett
Summary: Sean has just killed Mark....But it wasn't Sean.





	Blame pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, you'll probably have to my other work, titled Blame to really understand, since this is kinda open without any plot points really going on.

**BANG!**

Oh shit.

\------•---------

     Anti's laugh died down, the chaos around him dying along with it. He stared at the body in front of him. Dread filled him like water, raindrops, large and salty, filling him, never stopping. A rush of rain, sloshing throughout his body, drowning his heart and overflowing to his brain. Then dread turned. In a heartbeat, the dread changed into pain. And overwhelming pain.

     Anti could feel the pain soften his stone cold heart, as the monster before him melted to man.

  
     Mark!

  
     The word was a loud brick thrown into his ears, and he fell forward, his mind flinching away from what he had just done.  
Nonononononononononononononononononono

     God NO!  
  
     Finally, he broke through. Anti shrunk into himself, the despair of his other overpowering any fear that was holding his other back. Anti could feel everything returning back to its natural state, the eye healing, changing Hugh, clause rounding out, hair falling into natural waves. He didn't even have time to be shocked. Sean just... broke free.

     ------•-----  
  
     Someone was screaming. Loud, excruciating screams of absolute agony. The scream never died. Sean found himself wanting to scream, wanting to let it out just like this unnamed stranger. He hadn't been allowed to scream, or make any sound for years. But at times like this, when fire rained down and his world was split in half, all he wanted was to scream.  
  
     The scream broke. Immediately, Sean wished it would start once more, wished that the person would continue. So they did. Sean clinched his eyes shut and suddenly it dawned on him. He was the screamer. He took a second to marvel at that, before his eyes (his own eyes) landed on Mark.

     No!

     Sean couldn't -  
  
     He just wanted -

     Sean wished -

     Sean felt as though he had died.

     He felt withered, his bones aching to be free from this torture. Staring at the corpse of what he needed most in life force his mind into a state of broken horror. All of the pain he felt now was physical. And some part of him knew it would never end.

     Cold.

     The gun in his hand, finally cooled, clattered to the ground. In an instant, police were on him. An officer tackled him. The gun was kicked, and Sean watched, the sound of the gun skittering away echoing in his heart. Blinding light flashed in his eyes. He saw Mark's body float away, and a door slammed in front of his face.

     Cold.

     The cuffs around his wrists were unforgiving, keeping him from harming those around him. He could almost scream. It wasn't him!

     But it was. His fingers pulled the trigger.

     Cold.

     Metal bars.

     Concrete floors.

     A cage.

     Cold.

     The stare of the cop across from him.

     Cold.

     Mark's body.

     Cold.

     Jack's heart.

     Cold.

     Cold.

      _Anti..._  
 _Anti was warm..._

      _No!_

     Cold....  
     Cold....  
     Cold....  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Living off feedback, so I'm sure that even if you didn't like it, you'll leave something nice in the comments anyway! Check out some of my other works in this series if you're interested, and as always, I'm open to more suggestions! Catch you in the flippety-flop!!


End file.
